Talon AU: Zenyatta x Reader NSFW- Harmony (literally) lies within
by KitKat2000
Summary: Please don't read this. It's with Zenyatta, his orbs and an ass.


The loud chatter rang in your ears as you sat in the lunch hall, eyes glazed over, yet fixed upon the steaming cup in front of you, filled with your favourite warm drink. At times you lightly grazed your fingers over the surface, only to retreat when the heat bit at your fingers. All seemed dull, the chatter seeming nore more than people talking softly in the other room and being around you, the scalding surface of the mug feeling only like a tingle registering at the back of your mind than the actual light burns collecting on the tip of your fingers. There was a distinctly nauseaus feeling at the pit of your stomach, almost as you drank curdled milk and was paying the price for it. Well, you were already paying the price for something else.

"Yo." The voice of Genji pierced your thoughts, and you looked up at him. "May I sit?"

You nodded and gestured to the seat in front of you, a sign for him to take the vacant place. Genji slid into the chair, lightly drumming his fingers against the table.

"I believe that this is the first time I've seen you sitting here without my master besides you, although he doesn't eat." Genji tilted his head.

"No… I think he's in a bad mood with me." You mumbled, tracing imaginary patterns onto the table top, not meeting with the cyborg's gaze.

"Yes, apparently so. I think it is because he… Was jealous? Or possessive. I'm not sure, he shared very little details with me." Genji tilted back on his chair idly, rocking on two chair legs. You idly wondered if Mercy came in, would she snap at him to sit properly, or would she tell him that if he lost balance he would fall back and swallow his tongue, like all your lying teachers did.

"He shared nothing with me… " You sighed, resting your chin on your palm.

"Go talk to him." Genji lightly tapped the mug holding the scalding liquid, making harsh clinking noises.

You thanked him for the advice and stood up, deciding to abandon the mug with Genji. You headed out of the hall, giving an idle wave to some of your friends on the way out. You headed down the seperate hallway which led to the rooms. You waved to as she bounced out from her room but made it clear you didn't have time to talk right now. You slowly knocked on Zenytatta's door, opening the door when you heard "Enter".

The room was darkened, with Zenyatta hovering by the window, tapping his fingers against the window sill in an irregular pattern. In one hand, he lightly rolled a Harmony Orb around in his palm. The monk glanced over his shoulder at you, then looked back outside without a word.

"Zenyatta? Have… Have I made you upset?" You shut the door behind you, slowly coming up behind him.

"Yes. What is your relationship with… " He made a sound of disgust and gestured at the charm on your bedside table. "Them."

"They made me that as a good luck charm for my mission!" You blurted out, feeling a bit taken aback.

Zenyatta stopped drumming his fingers all at once, looking back at you again. He slowly set the Harmony orb down on the window sill before turning fully to you and straightening up, standing on his own two feet, looking down on you. He reached for your hand, running a thumb over your wrist slowly.

"Not as something heartfelt or romantic?" He questioned.

"No."

Zenyatta brought you in close, running his chilled hands up and down your waist, while giving a small boop on your cheek, to signify a kiss. You smiled against the metal of his face and leaned into him.

"I just do not like it when I feel as if something that is mine is being threatened of potentially becoming someone else's. I am not feeling harmonio-…" Zenyatta suddenly faltered.

"Zen-" You were cut off by suddenly being pushed onto the bed, stomach down.

"My dearest, where do I say Discord comes from?" Zenyatta questioned again, gripping your wrists behind you, kneeling down between your legs on the duvet.

"I-Inside, but-" You were cut off once more by his voice from behind you.

"And I'll tell you where Harmony lies as well." His face lightly nudged against your cheek, his chuckling making your shiver.

"Harmony, as well as Discord…"

Zenyatta began to slowly unzip your trousers.

"They Lie…"

He slowly pushed your trousers down, slowly dragging your underwear down as well, one hand lightly spreading your ass.

"Within~"

With another soft laugh, Zenyatta showed you the Harmony orb he was holding earlier. You stared for a few seconds at the small spere, before what he meant hit you. He was going to… Oh.

"Think of it as my good luck charm for your next mission~" Zenyatta purred, keeping a firm hold of your wrists behind your back.

"Z-Zenyatta, I-" You were cut off for the final time as his metallic fingers caressed your lips.

"Please suck on these." He hummed contentedly as his chilled fingers pushed into your mouth.

You obediently dragged yor tongue over the digits, sucking gently as Zenyatta continued to softly massage your ass with care. When the Monk decided his fingers were lubed up enough, he gently withdrew them and pushed your backside up a bit to get a proper look. His wettened digits slowly slid into your ass, slowly scissoring to spread you open. You whined and wriggled at this new, pleasurable feeling, making your knees shake slightly.

"Patience." Zenyatta cooed, slipping another finger in and wriggling it lightly, making your arch your back and mew softly.

You panted bucking lightly and sighing as Zenyatta continued his work. The omnic let go of your wrists, knowing that you wouldn't try to get away and grabbed an orb, pressing it against your lips, a clear sign that he wanted you to lube it up before his pushed it in. You, glazed over and aroused, cloudy eyed and dazed began to lightly lick the bitter metal as moans tumbled out of your mouth.

Zenyatta managed to add the rest of his fingers and therefore decided that it was time. The monk plucked the orb from your grasp and examined it, to see if it was lubed up enough. With a confirmed chuckle, he used two fingers to keep you properly spread open as he achingly slowly slid the Harmony Orb into your ass. You hazily thought you heard him mutter "Pass into the ass" while he was pushing it deeper inside of you. He let go of it and withdrew, with a happy sigh, he pulled your panties and trousers back up, leaving you still horny.

"Maybe I should let Genji watch when I take it back out." Zenyatta mused, pulling you slowly back upright.

You coudln't protest, too busy trying to hold back your moans as the orb made you feel… Properly, entirely filled up. It was an amazing feeling. You slowly rocked back and forth slightly, pleasure filling you up.

"Zenyatta." You breathed, mixing in a soft whine, making it clear how much you wanted him.

The omnic laughed breathily, patting your cheek.

"Ah, sadly not right now, my dearest… We have meeting in about 3 minutes." Zenyatta hummed, giving a final boop-kiss on your forehead and hovered out of the door, in a much better mood than when he walked in.


End file.
